


Chocobo Chick

by pinkmoogle



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoogle/pseuds/pinkmoogle
Summary: Tumblr Prompt #60: "You know this voucher only works for couples, right?"Noctis and Gladio execute a plan to partner you up with Prompto for an event at Wiz Chocobo Post.





	Chocobo Chick

“ _Baby_  chocobos… _Baby chocobos_ , guys. Why aren’t you more excited? There’s, like, a  _dozen_  of ‘em in there and you look bored.  _Why do you look so bored_?”

Gladio tilts his chin up toward the midday sun and closes his eyes, nostrils flaring with a deep, impatient inhale before he’s slowly pushing it back out. “It’s hot,” he says simply, knuckles lifting to brush away the beads of sweat that have collected along the ridge of his brow for emphasis. “And we’ve been standing in this line for fifteen minutes.”

“It’s almost our turn, though!” A gloved hand gestures past the bulk of the Shield towards the front of the line just a few meters away, where a woman is gatekeeping the entrance to the chocobo pens by permitting only a handful of people into the enclosure at a time.

Had it been up to Gladio, the tickets that Wiz had so generously donated to the group for the ‘chocobo chick’ event would have been pocketed, maybe even sold — as frequently as they stopped by, it wouldn’t be a big issue to miss it. Chocobos didn’t grow up overnight, after all… The viewing was pointless in every sense of the word, but his vote was vetoed four to one; everyone — including you — wanted to see the baby chocobos, apparently.

“Do you have the tickets?” You ask Prompto, grinning when he immediately shoves his fist into his shorts pocket before pulling out a single voucher to hand over to you before going back in to fish for the others’.

“Yep!”

You take yours without much thought, mindlessly turning the piece of paper over in your fingers as you progressively wait out your time in the line, inching closer and closer to the enclosure as more people are granted entry. Eventually, the canopies of the overhead oak trees grant you reprieve from the glaring sun and cast everything into comfortable shadow, and it’s only then that you decide to glance down at your ticket to observe the fine print…

“Prompto?”

“We’re almost next!  _So close_!”

“Prom—”

“We’re moving,  _we’re moving_!  _Yes_!”

“Prompto!”

The sharpshooter looks over at you with bright eyes, his smile wide enough to be infectious. From somewhere in front of you, you hear Noctis hiss with laughter.

“You know this voucher only works for couples, right?” You hold it up for the blonde to see, a single finger pointing at the black print in the bottom-left corner:  _ **Couple’s Pass Only. Not for individual use.**_

Noctis actually snorts this time.

Prompto gapes. “How did —?  _What_? Did you guys —?”

“Have fun,” Gladio chuckles, finally handing over his tickets to the gatekeeper and disappearing into the shaded chocobo enclosure alongside Noctis and Ignis, whose faces are both hidden behind cupping palms to stifle their laughter.

Before you have an opportunity to think of the next course of action, Prompto’s fingers are threading through yours and  _tightening_  just in time for the woman to turn her full attention to the two of you, a small smile gracing her features when she makes the connection. “Together?” She asks, palm outstretching in request for the voucher.

“Yep,” Prompto says, nudging your shoulder a little in encouragement until you’re shyly handing over the joint ticket. “She loves chocobos! Don’t you, babe?”

When had your palms started sweating? Why did your ears feel so hot?

“ _Awh_! Perfect. Ya’ll enjoy now!”

When she steps out of the way to make room for the both of you, Prompto takes the first step forward — palm gently tugging at yours to follow along behind him into the pen before he’s glancing at you from over his shoulder. “I guess we need to… date, for the rest of the trip? Is that okay?”

You can’t help but smile, glancing down at your feet briefly before meeting his eyes a second time. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s fine. Guess we kind of have to.”

“Guess we do.” He tightens his fingers around your hand again before dragging you deeper into the enclosure, not once letting go. Not even for the chocobos.


End file.
